Matryoshka (songfic)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: In Piedmont Middle's talent show, an unexpected preformance by a certain pair of twins may change the lives of others. Son's in Japanese, so I got the translated one. Look it up on Youtube. It's called Matryoshka by Hatsune Miku and Megpoid Gumi.


**Yes, yes, I know, I know ANOTHER song fic. I LOVE these things! I also love this song, and I haven't really read any fics with this song in it. So deal with it.**

"_1, 2, 3, 4"_

With their heads down, the twins sang in unison, and they looked up, revealing brown and blue eyes. Mabel was wearing pink headphones, and a pink tracksuit with the Matryoshka smile all over it. Dipper was wearing his hat, a blue hoodie, and jeans. The hoodie had a creepy face on it. They both had black mark on their faces. They bopped their heads to the beat.

"_I don't even know if this message _

_That I'm overly concerned with will reach anyone."_

Mabel sang and held out her hand, revealing a mini city on it.

"_Surely, forever and ever, I will be _

_A mad Matryoshka covered in patches."_

She added, still showing off her mini city.

"_My headache is singing about a package. _

_The clock's hand is stuck at 4 o'clock."_

Dipper sang, and mimicked Mabel's pose, but he was upside down. He also had a mini city in his palm.

"_No one would tell me why, _

_But the world has begun to rotate in reverse."_

He sang again, still upside down.

"_Ah, I'm about to crack and burst, _

_So I throw away all of my memories. "_

Dipper added, and did a crazy pointing pose.

"_Ah, I want to know, _

_All the way to the bottom."_

Dipper sighed, and pointed yet again, but at the audience.

"_Uh, would you please dance even more? _

_Kalinka? Malinka? Just pluck the strings."_

Mabel sang, doing the Caramelldansen pose, and flicking her hands while doing it.

"_What should I do with this kind of emotions? _

_Won't you please tell me?"_

Dipper added onto Mabel's sentence, and mimicked her.

"_The signal reception is good, 5-2-4! _

_Freud? Keloid? Just hit the keys."_

They sang again in unison, both doing the Caramelldansen pose.

"_Let's just laugh everything off. _

_Hurry up and dance, you group of fools!"_

They laughed at this part, pointing again to the audience.

"_Together let's clap our childish hands _

_To this intentionally deranged rhythm,"_

Mabel sang, looking to the side, and holding out her mini city again. **She loves that Mini City.**

"_Surely, I couldn't care less about everything. _

_The world's temperature is beginning to melt."_

Dipper sang, and again mimicked Mabel.

"_You and I, having a rendezvous? A rendezvous? _

_Or maybe an unimaginable adventure (adventure)?_

_With a crooked stepping, 1, 2, 1, 2."_

Dipper sang, while his and Mabel's faces were obscured by the Matryoshka smile.

"_Ah, I'm about to throw up. _

_Please accept me and everything about me."_

Mabel sang, and again did the pointing pose.

"_Ah, with your two hands, _

_Please take me in"_

Mabel added on, with a sad look on her face.

"_Uh, would you please listen to my important talk? _

_Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch my cheeks."_

Mabel sang, holding her cheeks with her hands, with a pouty face.

"_I'm telling you, I can bear this no longer. _

_Shall we try something even more wonderful?"_

Dipper sang, also holding his cheeks with his hands, mimicking Mabel's emotion.

"_Don't cry while screaming "It hurts, it hurts!" _

_Parade? Marade? Just clap a bit more."_

They sang together, and the audience started clapping along.

"_Asking you to wait, I wait and wait, _

_Before I become completely alone."_

They sang, again pointing at the audience. Dipper felt his eyes water. He grabbed a megaphone.

"_You and I, having a rendezvous? A rendezvous? A rendezvous?_

_Or maybe an unimaginable adventure?"_

_With a crooked stepping, 1, 2, 1, 2."_

Dipper sang and shouted into the megaphone, startling the audience. His eyes watered some more.

"_Drink yourself wasted! Sing! Today, too, _

_I'm a mad Matryoshka covered in patches."_

They both sang, the smile obscuring their faces again. Dipper's eyes watered some more.

"_Uh, would you please dance even more? _

_Kalinka? Malinka? Just pluck the strings."_

They sang together again, pointing at the audience.

"_What should I do with this kind of emotions? _

_Won't you please tell me?"_

They added on, still pointing.

"_The signal reception is good, 5-2-4!" _

Mabel shouted, jumping with her arms raised in the air.

"_Freud? Keloid? Just hit the keys."_

Dipper shouted some more, tearing up even faster.

"_Let's just laugh everything off. _

_Dance quickly, and get out of my sight!"_

They sang in unison for the last time. Dipper broke down and let the tears fall down his face.

"_Kiss kiss"_

Mabel repeated endlessly, and everyone noticed Dipper crying. Finally, the end music came, and Dipper put his head down. Tears were flowing from his eyes. The song ended. The twins collapsed. The talent show for the school ended when the paramedics came. Every student in the audience was guilty when the twins were taken away. They had caused this. One student in tears said "I can't believe we bullied Dipper and Mabel! We caused them to probably die!" Another student said "We made them into Matryoshkas." A third spoke up "What's gonna happen to them now?" No one knew.

The night ended when the students all went home guilty for what they had done. The next day, Dipper and Mabel's lockers both had a single word painted on them. The word was _**MATRYOSHKA**_.


End file.
